Help! I Need Somebody!
by Steph-DaughterOfTheNite
Summary: It had been 70 years since Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America, had submerged under the ice. He was now awake and trying to fit into everyday life in the year 2012, but things had changed. LOTS of things had changed.He needs a friend who can help him in the present. Can one girl befriend and help him? Or will it be a disaster? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been 70 years since Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America, had submerged under the ice. He was now awake and trying to fit into everyday life in the year 2012, but things had changed. LOTS of things had changed. All these people had phones that were portable and some even had keyboards, there were these things called, computers and he was so confused as to what half this crap was. It seemed as if he had not aged a bit. He still looked the same as he did 70 years ago. The same blonde hair, the same physical body he had after the injection.

Steve often missed Peggy, the woman he'd fallen in love with so many years ago. He idly wondered if she was still alive. What had she been doing all these years? Did she marry? Did she have kids? Did she forget about him? He sighed, sitting on his bed in his apartment. He had all these questions and no one was there to answer them. He wanted someone to be there to answer his questions, to help him along.

On the other side of New York City, there was girl about twenty, with reddish brown hair, pale-ish skin and blue-grey eyes. She worked on Broadway, well, in the theatre where most of the Broadway productions were held. Her name was Kiara. It was unique, that was for sure. She was an only child. But now, she had moved out of her parents place and lived in her own apartment and had two jobs just to pay for everything. She took college courses online since that was the only thing that worked for her.

She sighed as she put on her uniform to work at the theatre. Tonight they were showing 'Wicked' and it had been one of her favorite plays. One of the bonuses to working at the theatre was that she got to see free shows. She'd seen them all. Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, The Lion King, Mamma Mia, Jersey Boys, you name it, she'd seen it. "Alright Maslow, maybe they'll let you off early so you can see the show. Maybe." She was a ticket taker.

She arrived at the theatre and saw one of her co-workers, Bella, at the concessions stand. "Hey Bells."

"Hey Kiara, what's up?"

"Just waiting for ticket taking to start."

"Great job huh?"

"Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes.

Bella laughed and looked at the clock. "Well, the guests should be here annnny second now, so you might as well get to your post."

Kiara nodded. "Yeah. See ya later." She headed to her ticket booth and waited for the people to arrive. It seemed that everyone was the same that came through the doors. Everyone. She needed to get away for a bit. Relax and have a vacation. She needed someone new in her life too. She didn't care if it was a boyfriend or just a friend, she needed someone new.

_**~*Back with Steve*~**_

Steve had been pacing around his apartment. He needed to get out, maybe blow off some steam. Memories of the war had been haunting him, as they usually did. Memories of Bucky, of Peggy, even of Howard, which surprised him because they didn't really get along. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and decided to go down to the gym to let out some of the frustrations. He hit the punching bag over and over again as he got flashbacks of leading the troops to Johann's lair, and losing Bucky. Bucky. Oh Bucky. He was Steve's best friend even though he could be an ass sometimes. He punched the bag harder when he thought of Peggy and how he was supposed to meet her to dance. "God damnit it!" he shouted as the bag flew off the hook.

He sat on a bench, holding back the tears that threatened to come out. _Captains don't cry. _He told himself over and over. He wanted to cry, so bad. "I can't cry." He muttered. He wanted a friend right now. Someone who he could trust. He felt so alone. Not one of his friends from before he was frozen was alive, at least not that he knew of, and, if they were, they'd be a lot older than him.

Meanwhile, Kiara was watching Wicked as she had gotten done with her shift quite early. She hummed along with the music, hoping one day she'd be on the stage, sometimes after the shows, she'd go on stage and sing songs. Just for the hell of it. She smiled as the play continued on and after the show, she started heading back to her apartment. It was quite a chilly night for so early in June.

Upon arriving at her apartment, she turned the lights on and grabbed her laptop. Settling in for another boring night. Tomorrow, she was going to try something new.

_**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! This was a test chapter and I want to see if y'all like it and want it to be continued!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Kiara was glad she had the day off, it had been quite some time since she had a day off, from both jobs. She sighed and decided to go to Central Park. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top from PINK, and her leather jacket. She put a beanie on and some flip flops and grabbed her purse and headed out.

Meanwhile, across town, Steve was about to get ready to go on his motorcycle and take a ride over to Central Park. Other than the gym, Central Park was the place he went to relax. He climbed on his bike and drove out there. When he arrived at the park, he went and sat on his favorite bench where he liked to watch the people and try and figure out what was going on in this day and age.

Kiara walked into the park, holding her purse close to her as she walked through the park. She was going to go to her favorite bench and sit and read her book, but she saw an unfamiliar man seated on her bench. He looked confused. Was he new to town? Looked that way. She decided to go introduce herself.

"Hi there."

Steve looked up and saw a woman. She was beautiful. Reddish-brown hair, beautiful alabaster skin, and beautiful blue-grey eyes. She was the prettiest woman he had seen since Peggy. Oh Peggy. "Hello ma'am."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, no, please, go right ahead."

"Thanks. I'm Kiara by the way. Kiara Woodson."

"Hello Kiara, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

"A captain aye? What branch of military?"

"Army ma'am."

Kiara smiled and nodded. "Cool beans. So, are you new to New York City?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." He chuckled.

Kiara rose an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I have time Mr. Rogers." She giggled. "Sorry, I assosciated Mr. Rogers with that show when I was a kid."

Steve smiled softly. "Just call me Steve ma'am."

Kiara nodded. "Okay. So, what's this long story?"

"Well, I don't have time right now, but, would you like to go to dinner with me and I will tell you then?"

Kiara blushed. "Um, sure. Tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you have anything going on?"

"No, no, I'm free. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about Foxy's on Broadway?"

Kiara nodded. "like a date?"

Steve chuckled. "Sure, if you wanna call it that."

Kiara smiled softly. "Do you have a cell phone where I can call you or something?"

Steve scratched the back of his neck. "No, I don't. But, how about meet at Foxy's at 7?"

Kiara nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you then."

"See you tonight ma'am."

"See you tonight Steve." Kiara smiled and walked back to her apartment, it was about four o'clock when she got back and she wanted to look nice for this date. She headed to the shower and showered. After her shower, she put on her bathrobe and wrapped her hair in a towel as she stood in front of her closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

_**~*Meanwhile, with Steve*~**_

Steve sighed when he got back to his apartment, he hadn't been on a date in years…well, he'd never really been on a date. His first date was supposed to be the dance with Peggy. He looked at himself in the mirror, and gave himself a little pep talk. Kiara was beautiful, he wasn't going to deny that. Kind of reminded him of Peggy, the reddish-brown hair, the alabaster skin. "Alright Steve, you can do this, you're Captain America, or, at least you were. The Avengers initiative hasn't even begun yet, been scrapped. You can do this, Kiara is beautiful, you have to tell her, maybe she can help you…"

_**~*Back with Kiara*~**_

Kiara stood at her closet, wondering what to wear on such a date. Steve was cute, he definitely was. She idly wondered how old he was. He didn't look much older than she. She picked out white skinny jeans, a blue ruffle shirt, black blazer, and black flats. She did a nice smoky eye and put on blue nail polish to match her outfit. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, she liked how she looked. She then looked at the clock, 6:45. "Shoot." She muttered and grabbed her purse as she took a taxi down to Foxy's.

Upon arriving she paid the taxi driver and headed inside. She looked at the host in the front of the restaurant, and he looked back at her. "Are you meeting someone or do you have a reservation?"

"I'm meeting a mister Steve Rogers."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Rogers. Please follow me." The host said to Kiara, leading her to the table where Steve was.

"Hi Steve." Kiara smiled.

"Hello Kiara." Steve smiled back, getting up to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you." Kiara smiled as she sat down and Steve pushed in her chair. She never expected him to be such a gentleman.

"You're welcome." Steve smiled as he sat in his own seat and ordered a glass of wine along with his dinner. "Do you want any wine ma'am?" Steve asked.

Kiara shook her head. "No thank you. I can't legally drink yet."

Steve nodded. "Alright." He then ordered his meal and Kiara ordered hers.

"So, what's this long and complicated story?" Kiara asked, folding her hands on the table.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Steve chuckled.

Kiara shrugged. "Always been that way. Now tell me, what is this story? I'm eager to find out!"

Steve chuckled. "Well, Miss Kiara, have you ever heard of Captain America?"

"My grandfather used to tell me all about him when I was younger. He used to say how he fought alongside the man they called Captain America and how he was a brave man, a great man and that all of a sudden he disappeared…"

"Well, I know what did happen."

"How?"

"I am Captain America…"

Kiara looked at Steve carefully. "There's no way…you'd be…old by now."

"Well, that's the thing. I was flying a plane to get rid of this cube that Hydra, which believed in control much like Hitler, had gotten a hold of, and I landed it in ice. I was 'asleep' for 70 years…and here I am now, alive as ever and looking like I haven't aged a bit since I landed in the ice."

Kiara blinked. "Oh…my..God."

Steve looked at Kiara, he was expecting a totally different reaction from her. "Well?"

"I can't believe it. I never saw pictures of Captain…you, well, you know what I'm trying to say."

Steve chuckled. "I told you it was kind of complicated."

Kiara blinked yet again. "Well, I'll say. I…don't know what to say."

Steve smiled at her. "I know, I don't look a day over 20."

Kiara nodded and their food arrived. "So, do you have any idea about stuff in today's world?"

Steve shook his head. "No, that's why I kind of wished someone like you would come along and help me."

Kiara smiled, "Well, I suppose I could."

Steve smiled back at her. "That's great."

After they had finished their food, Steve paid and looked at Kiara, "Well, I suppose I'll see you later then?"

Kiara nodded. "I would say we can hang out tomorrow, but I work at the theatre. You can always stop by and say hi, or even see a show."

Steve chuckled. "Alright." He hugged her and she got into her taxi.

"I will see you tomorrow then Steve. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Steve smiled as her taxi drove off. Maybe this was the start of something good.


	3. Chapter 3

The following night, Kiara got ready for work, she remembered that Steve was coming to say hi, she didn't know if her was going to stay for a show or not. She sighed as she put her hair up in a bun. She put on her work uniform and put on her nametag. "To the theatre." She muttered. As she headed to the theatre, she really did hope Steve came by. She still couldn't believe that he was Captain America, so when she got home that night she googled pictures of Captain America, and sure enough, there were pictures of Steve…as Captain America. "Well, I'll be damned." She muttered.

When she arrived at the theatre, Bella smiled at her. "Hey Ki."

"Hey Bells. What's goin on?"

"How was your day off?"

"Good, I had a date."

"Oooh. With who? I'd never seen you even express interest in a guy."

Kiara blushed. "His name is Steve Rogers. He's a Captain in the Army…"

"Ooooo! An Army man? Way to go. Is he gunna stop by tonight or no?"

"Well, I asked him to…"

"Oh! Then let's hope he does." Bella grinned.

Kiara blushed and then looked at the time. "Well, I best be going to my position now."

Bella nodded. "Wave to me when he comes." She winked.

Kiara blushed and giggled, going to her ticket booth. Tons of people had gone by and not one of them was Steve. The show was about to start and she was beginning to worry that he wasn't going to show up at all. Just when she was about to close the ticket booth for the night, Steve came up. "Ticket for one please." He said.

Kiara looked up and smiled. "Steve!"

Steve chuckled. "Hello there ma'am."

"What show would you like to see?" Kiara asked.

Steve looked at the board with the show listings. "Um…how about….Mamma Mia?"

Kiara nodded and printed out the ticket. "One for Mamma Mia, in theatre 7." She smiled .

Steve smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you after?"

"Maybe I'll pop in after I close this booth down." Kiara smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve then headed off to his respective theatre.

Kiara giggled and closed down the ticket booth as he disappeared into the theatre. She headed to theatre 7, but Bella stopped her. "He's quite the looker." She smirked.

Kiara blushed. "He's really nice. A gentleman really…"

"As he should be. He seems a little off though."

Kiara shrugged. "Well, I'll get to know him better and we'll see." She smiled.

Bella smiled. "Alright. Now, go meet the man."

Kiara playfully hit Bella and headed to the theatre. When she arrived, she found Steve sitting near the back and she scooted in the empty seat next to him. "Hello there."

Steve smiled and whispered, "Hello Kiara."

Kiara smiled and watched the show. Sure, she'd seen it many times before, but this time it felt different because she was watching it with Steve. She felt his hand sneak over to hers and he rested it on top of hers. Kiara blushed and didn't know how to react. The show soon ended and she didn't think Steve realized what he did. As they emptied the theatre, she was outside and about to head back when Steve caught her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi."

"I really liked that show, and, I bought a cell phone today…thought you should know…not exactly sure how it works." He chuckled.

Kiara giggled and smiled. "I'll help you figure it out Steve. You could come to my place and I could show you how it works."

Steve smiled. "It sounds like a plan."

She smiled and started to flag down a taxi but Steve caught her arm. "Wait, I have a motorcycle."

Kiara rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Come take a look. It's cheaper than a taxi." Steve chuckled as he led her to his motorcycle. Kiara smiled as she got on the back and told him where her apartment was as he drove there. She'd never been on a motorcycle before, so this was exhilarating to say the least. When they arrived at her apartment, she unlocked the door and let him in.

"Welcome to La Casa de…Kiara." she giggled.

Steve smiled. "It's very nice."

"It's something I suppose. So, you can sit on the couch and let me go change quick outta my work uniform and I will be right back to help you in...I mean, help you with your phone." She giggled and dashed off to her room. She changed into a pair of leggings and a grey Marilyn Monroe tee and a yellow hoodie from PINK. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch beside Steve.

"Alrighty, so, let me see your phone." Kiara smiled.

Steve dug in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. It was a simple one, not a touch screen, or an android, or an iphone. Kiara was pretty sure those would just confuse him even more than he already was in today's world. She ended up pointing out how the phone worked and she put her number in right away. "So, do you have texting?" she asked.

"I think so." Steve replied.

"Well, let's see." She hummed, sending herself a text. Her phone went off. "Looks like you do, but I'd check your phone plan to see if you have to pay for texts or not."

Steve nodded. "Okay." He smiled at her.

Kiara smiled back. "If you don't want to drive back tonight, you can crash here."

"No, it isn't polite for a man to sleep in a lady's home if they aren't…married."

"Steve, you sound so old…you know that?" she giggled.

Steve looked at her, his eyes slightly confused. "Well, remember ma'am, I'm not from this time."

"Dude, it's totally normal now for a guy to sleep over at a girl's place without them doing anything. "

"It is?"

Kiara nodded. "Totally."

"Well, if you offer, I do not want to be rude, so I will stay over tonight."

Kiara smiled. "great! Do you want something to eat?"

Steve nodded. "Sure."

Kiara smiled and skipped to the kitchen to make something. She hummed and looked in the cupboards and fridge. "Um…"

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah! Just tryin to figure out what to make."

Steve nodded. "Alright."

Kiara hummed and decided to make PB&J sandwiches since she really had nothing else in her apartment. She put them on two separate plates and got them glasses of milk. "Tada. PB&J sammichs. A classic." She giggled.

Steve smiled. "Thanks."

Kiara smiled as she ate her sandwich. "So, well, I'm sorry my apartment is a little messy."

Steve chuckled. "It's alright Kiara."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. They talked for a little bit before she fell asleep on the couch. Steve picked her up and carried her to her room, and set her down in her bed. He hesitantly kissed her forehead and headed back to the living room to crash on the couch before rising early to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning when Kiara woke up, she found a note on her pillow from Steve. _Left earlier this morning. Thank you for letting me stay the night. – Steve_

Kiara smiled softly but sighed. She had kinda wished to see Steve when she woke up. She sat up on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to start falling for Steve, because even if she did, she knew he'd leave just like everyone else. She sighed and went to shower and pulled on a pair of shorts, a pink tank top, and her favorite pair of navy blue TOMS. She put on a pink baret, grabbed her bag and headed to Central Park. The theatre was closed today, and she was glad. She needed a day off and her online class wasn't until later that night.

She found her seat in the park and noticed Steve was sitting there. People watching, just like the first time they met. "Hey Steve." She smiled.

"Hey Kiara. No work today?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. I have my online college class tonight, so on those nights, I usually don't work and plus the theatre is closed today."

"Hm, I would think that the theatre wouldn't close."

"Well, the performers need a day or two off every once in awhile."

Steve nodded. "That is true."

Kiara nodded. "So have you figured out how to text yet?" she teased.

Steve chuckled. "Sort of. It will take time though." He smiled.

Kiara looked at her hands. "I was sad when you weren't at the apartment this morning."

Steve looked at her. "One should not wake up in a lady's house unless they're married."

Kiara sighed. "Steve, I told you, times have changed since you were alive. "

Steve looked at her. "I know, but it just needs to sink in."

"Come over to my place tonight and have dinner. I'm making stew." Kiara said.

Steve smiled. "Alright."

Kiara smiled. "Alright. Good. I'll text you..if you can figure out how to text back." She teased.

Steve chuckled and he got up off the bench. "I have to get going but, I'll see you tonight." He kissed Kiara's cheek and left.

Kiara smiled and sat on her bench and started reading her book that she had been reading forever now. With working, and going to school, she hardly ever found time to sit down and read. She sighed and continued reading. She found it hard to concentrate as her mind kept drifting to Steve. He was so handsome. How he didn't ever get a girl was beyond her. He was a charmer, handsome, perfect body, a gentleman. She just felt like if she fell for him, he'd leave…just like everyone else.

_**~*Meanwhile with Steve*~**_

Steve sighed as he sat in his own apartment. He wanted to learn about today's world, but he was afraid. Afraid of falling for Kiara. She was so beautiful, but she looked a lot like Peggy. He didn't believe that there was any way that Kiara was related to Peggy, but you never knew. Peggy very well might have moved on after he 'died' and got married and had children and possibly one of them had been one of Kiara's relatives or something.

He really wanted to be fitting in this world but his values he was raised on kept getting in the way. Why didn't he just try and be somewhat normal in today's world? He couldn't it was just, too…it just didn't feel right to him. He looked at the clock and decided to go get ready to go to Kiara's for dinner.

_**~*Back With Kiara*~**_

Kiara was finishing up the stew she was making when she texted Steve to drop by the apartment whenever he was ready. When he finally showed up, they enjoyed a nice meal together and a nice long chat.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short and I haven't updated in so long but pretty much my summer has been packed and I have had writers block! I've been working mostly this summer and I just don't know where to go with this story right now so if any of you can give me ideas or help me, I'd appreciate it! Thanks! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry its been so long since I updated, I hope this makes up for it!**

While Steve was over at Kiara's, the two were sitting at her kitchen table, discussing Kiara's childhood. "So, Kiara, tell me about your childhood." He smiled.

"There really isn't all that much to discuss." She sighed, looking away.

"What happened?"

Kiara ran her fingers through her hair, and then looked up at Steve, meeting his gorgeous blue eyes. "My dad, was an abusive alcoholic…my mom, well, she took my dad's crap, she believed he could change. Dad believed he was the way he was because of his dad, and how he was raised in a military family. Basically, I don't like to remember my childhood, and when I turned 18, I moved out here."

Steve rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful time in your past."

Kiara ran her fingers through her hair. "It's fine Steve." She looked at him and he nodded. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Steve asked.

"Your parents and your childhood?"

Steve sighed. "Well, of course it was a long time ago." He chuckled. "However, my father died when I was young, and my mother passed away from pneumonia after I graduated from high school."

Kiara nodded slowly. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Steve shrugged. "It's alright. Obviously I made it through life ok. Well, life before I froze." He chuckled.

"You seem to be doing fine now." Kiara smiled.

"All thanks to a friend." Steve smiled back at her. Something about Kiara just made Steve happy. She was beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and just everything perfect. Why would she even like a guy like him? He was technically much older than her, but he didn't look a day over the age he was back in the 40's.

Kiara looked at Steve. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I like you." She blushed.

"Pardon?" Steve asked.

"I like you Steve. Like, not in just a friend like…as in a like that when I see you, I get butterflies in my stomach and stuff." She blushed.

Steve looked at her. "I like you too."

Kiara looked at him. "Really?"

Steve chuckled. "Really."

Kiara smiled and turned in her seat, leaning forward, touching her lips to Steve's. The spark between them was undeniable. Steve deepened the kiss, cupping Kiara's face in his hand. She pulled away and smiled, blushing. "Wow." She whispered.

"Wow indeed." Steve smiled.


End file.
